Eternal Rest
by xTwilightSakurax
Summary: She had to hurry... the moment was finally here... What fate would await her when she finally set her sight on the two? Would she make it in time to save them? Or is it already to late?...


The sky was a gray, bleak color. There were faint rolls of thunder in the distance followed by dim illuminations lighting up the gloomy clouds every which way. A slight, cool breeze gusted about the sparse vegetation and rocky terrain. Amongst the broken boulders and torn down trees lie a girl slowly getting up from the large explosion that had just taken place. The ground still held small tremors from the blast, but surely enough the girl held enough strength to get off the dirty ground. The girl's short, soft pink, shoulder-length hair clung to her clammy face and her whole body had been covered in cuts and bruises. She exhaled slowly before she took to her feet once more and continued advancing. She took in a short breath before she continued in her sprint forward.

Not long after, another explosion came from the direction she was headed and once more she was thrown a ways back and forced to the ground from the aftermath of the large eruption. Large gusts of wind came from the set direction and a plume of smoke continued to arise from her destination.

Like before, she got up once more and continued on her journey. Her legs ached with pain with every step she took and her eyes stung from the flying debris and smoke, but as fast as her body would allow her to, she ran, eager to catch up to her friends, who she knew, were in a full-blown battle which was causing the present destruction. Her mind was blurred. The only thing keeping her going was pure will power. She let her thoughts drift to what may lie ahead, but she could only imagine what kind of damage her two friends had done and what kind of injuries were the results. She tried to shake the thought off; focus on getting there in time. She _had_to get there in time… Or else…

She knew she was close. Only a few steps more… But Sakura had begun to worry. There hadn't been an explosion in a while. Did that mean the battle had already met its end? Was she too late? She hastened her pace and before long she had spotted the two; just reaching each other in an exchange of blows with enormously powerful attacks followed by another explosion. Sakura, being so close, was wildly thrown back, flying through the air like that of a small leaf through a huge gust of wind. She smashed to the ground ungracefully. She could taste blood in her mouth and her body ached with pain even more than before. She doubted if she could even stand up, but then… she heard it.

A strange, _evil_laugh started to ring throughout the valley. Sakura's eyes shot open. She identified the voice immediately. It was Sasuke. With every strength of muscle left in her body, Sakura forced herself off the ground and turned around back to where her two friend previously hit each other with their most powerful attacks; Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan.

Sakura's eyes widened at the scene that lie before her. Sasuke, a malicious smile placed on his face as he starred down at Naruto who lie on the ground, unconscious.

"I've finally won. I told you; your too late," Sasuke said, his voice a whisper as he walked over to where his sword stuck out of the ground. He then slowly made his way back to Naruto, still unaware of Sakura's presence. Knowing what was coming next, Sakura sprang into the scene, every bone in her body crying out in disagreement as she did. She rapidly made her way to her two friends just as Sasuke began to raise his sword, ready to take the finishing blow to Naruto.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed, swiftly pulling out her kunai to stop Sasuke's sword. A twang of metal rang out as the two weapons met. Sasuke's eyes seemed to lighten in surprise, but it wasn't long before they went back to their usual, endless black color, filled with distrust and hate.

"Out of my way," he said, his words cutting the air. He raised his sword once more, preparing to cut Sakura down, but not before she grabbed Naruto and got him and herself a good few yards away. Sakura laid Naruto down and stood in front in him, kunai in hand, prepared to fight as long as she had to to protect her friend, though her body most definitely wouldn't allow it if it did come to that.

"Sasuke… Isn't it enough yet?" Sakura stumbled over her emotion filled words. She fought hard to make sure tears didn't stream from her eyes. Sasuke only starred back at her, his face dead, but his eyes said everything. Sakura starred into his eyes, hard, trying to see what was inside, but she only could see darkness.

"It'll never be enough," he said, his voice firm and intimidating. Sakura's mind wavered as she stared at Sasuke, the boy she_loved_. His clothes were torn and blood stained. There were multiple cuts all over his body. His eyes streamed tears of blood and his face looked like he was tired.

_Has his hatred really driven him to kill… Naruto?_

"Sasuke… please... It's not too late…," Sakura spewed, looking down, tears starting to blur her vision.

"Sakura… You really think it's not too late for me?" Sasuke began, walking towards the girl with light pink hair, deep, sea green eyes, and almost as many injuries as his own. Sakura looked up, eyes wide with hope.

"Can I still be saved?" he asked lightly, face-to-face with Sakura.

_There's something… in his eyes…_

Sakura sprang at her chance. "No, it's not too late, Sasuke! You can come back to the village. Everything will be back the way it was before. You'll-" before Sakura could say anymore her breath was caught in her throat as Sasuke was right upon her, slowly, gently putting his arms around her. Sakura's body tense with unease, but how she adored the moment... the_touch_. "Sasuke?" she whispered, unsure of herself, but she slowly brought her arms around Sasuke as well, leaving them in a full embrace.

"Sakura… Your too late," he said, his words dark as night.

A sharp pain shot through Sakura's upper back straight through to her chest. She felt her shirt begin to feel wet and warm. Her vision blurred, and for a moment, she had no idea what was going on and was only aware of the shooting pain throbbing in her chest. She could barely breathe and spat blood, leaving the taste of iron in her mouth. Then, finally, she heard something rather than her slowing heartbeat; a laugh, a malicious, spiteful, cruel laugh that lasted a long while.

"I'm surprised you're still standing," he said, an evil grin on his face. Sakura looked up, breathing heavily; she refused to let herself die just yet. She knew any expense of medical help wouldn't help her. The wound was incurable. Sakura was going to **die.**

Sasuke stood a few feet away from her, still starring at her with wild, blood thirsty eyes. Somehow, she began making her ways back towards him.

"You're really going to try to fight? What can you do with a sword through your chest? It's useless," he sighed, though still amused. "Refusing to die? You're as annoying as ever."

Amidst Sasuke's chatter Sakura gained speed. With her last drop of energy, she knew she had to do what was right, but she couldn't help but regret every step she took forward even though she had no other choice. He had once been her closest friend... and now...

Sasuke, not realizing that Sakura still had such strength left until it was too late, could only stand in wait for the impending attack that would doom him to his own death as well. For a small moment, Sasuke could almost feel himself wanting to smile for some odd reason, but refused to let himself.

The sword, Sasuke's sword, already through Sakura, was now plunged through Sasuke's chest as well. Just as Sakura, Sasuke also began spewing blood from his new wound. He grudged slightly and spat out blood, his lungs starting to weaken.

"At least now… we'll die together," Sakura whispered a small smile on her lips as she started to feel herself begin to slip away. Her body became limp and she loosely hung onto Sasuke as they both slowly fell to the ground; Sakura lying on top of Sasuke.

"Sasuke…,"Sakura whispered. "I still love you… even though…," she started, but mumbled off. They both breathed deeply, desperately trying to get enough oxygen as their blood began to pool around them.

"Even though… you still think I'm annoying," she said; a small smile and chuckle hidden in her words as her vision began to blur again with tears. Suddenly, memories surged back through Sasuke.

_I'm Sakura Haruno_

** I'm Sasuke Uchiha**  
** Let's take a walk**  
** Just you and me**

_ All I really want is for you to accept me Sasuke… That's all_

** You just want me to accept you?**

_ Wait… You're asking me this because you care about me_

** Yeah… I guess that's true …**

_ Thank you, Sasuke_

_ No Stop_

_ No_

_ I need you_

** Sakura, what's happening to me?**

_ Sasuke…_

_ Why won't you ever tell me anything?_

** It's none of your concern**

_ Don't leave me_

** Get out of my way**

** Who did this to you?**

_ Please… stop…_

_ So I'm supposed to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart? I can't bear to watch_

** Don't watch, but stay out of it**

_ I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it_

** Sakura…**

** Thank you for everything...**

_ If you leave… I'll scream_

_Take me with you, Sasuke_

** I lost everything once, I never wanna have see that again**

_ I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_ Is it really you?_

** You're still annoying**

_I'll stop you myself_

_ Sasuke…_

**Sakura…**

"Sakura… I'm sorry...," Sasuke murmured. He too started to slip away, his eyes beginning to close. "I l-…," he spoke, barely audible before his eyes shut and his heart stopped beating. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke…," his face drenched in tears… "If only you realized sooner… If only I saved you sooner… then maybe…" she began, caressing his face, inching her's closer and closer to his cold lips before lightly kissing them. She let her head fall beside his as her own heart met its eternal rest.

_I'll see you soon…_


End file.
